charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Richard Montana
Richard Montana was a witch belonging to the Montana Family until he stripped his powers, rendering him mortal. He is the Romeo to Olivia Callaway's Juliet. The couple was engaged to be married, hoping that their love could end their family's feud, which had spanned many generations. Unfortunately, Olivia was killed in the crossfire by Richard's brother Steve. History The Family Feud Richard met Paige following an attack at the Callaways when she was temping as Grandma Callaway's assistant where what resembled an energy ball was thrown from the Montana estate. When Paige rang door bell to the Callaways, Richard approached her. He told her that she couldn't help as there was a feud going on between the two Witch families, and that ever since he was a kid there have been previous attempts by third-party magical beings to resolve the dispute which were all unsuccessful. Then, another energy ball emanating from the Callaways fired at the two before Richard pulled Paige out of its way. Richard took Paige into the house where he gave her a potion to treat her injury. Richard explained that for years the families have been cursing each other, but he himself hasn't been affected by it because he didn't practice magic; the result of the death of his fiancé Olivia Callaway who died in a crossfire. Following the death of his father by another energy ball, Richard contemplated drinking a potion to regain his magic. However, Paige convinced him to organize a peace talk with the Callaways in order to make a truce, as it was what Olivia would have wanted. Upon investigating the residue on Paige's top left by the energy ball attack, Piper discovered that it was actually a plasma ball that hit her, meaning the attacks originated from the spiritual plane. The remaining Callaways and Montanas then organized a séance to contact the angry spirit that perpetrated the attacks. The spirit was revealed to be of Olivia, who's been continuing the feud out of revenge. She also revealed that she was accidentally killed by Richard's own brother. This caused the two families to leave in anguish. Olivia's spirit then possessed Paige's body before approaching Richard and seducing him into drinking the potion. Richard eventually did that upon seeing his mother being hit by energy ball from Olivia's father. Richard was shortly knocked out after regaining his powers. Believing he was dying, Olivia orbed away with Richard, hoping that they could die together. Olivia locked Richard and herself in Paige's body inside a crypt in order to suffocate Richard from within. The Charmed Ones arrived to banish Olivia who immediately left Paige's body to confront them, but Paige convinced them not to, instead telling Olivia to let the feud end so that she could move on from limbo. Realizing the error of her ways, Olivia asked Richard to forgive her before disappearing. Falling in Love with Paige Richard later encountered Paige again after she witnessed Larry Henderson's soul being taken by demons. The two then got talking where Richard told her that he now lived alone as his family moved out of the house following the feud. Since Paige was successful in saving Richard's life, Richard suggested that she help Larry the way she was destined to. Richard then assisted Paige in contacting Larry where they discovered that he made a Faustian deal with a demon. Since her neither Paige's sisters were interested in ending the demon's soul-trading business, Richard agreed to help Paige free Larry and everyone else's souls by letting Paige trade her soul for Larry's before having Richard get her sisters to the auction to destroy all the contracts. It was after this event that Richard and Paige started a romantic relationship. Initially, Piper and Phoebe did not trust Richard: although he was a witch like them, when he uses too much of his magic, it always brought out a dark, corrupt side of him. However, he does gain their trust and tries to help the sisters without having to use his magic excessively. Paige and Richard's relationship grew, and she even moves out of the manor to live with him. Cleansing the Family's Karma However, when Jason, Phoebe's boyfriend, finds out that she is a witch, Richard believes that it was his 'family feud's bad karma' that caused it. To solve this he cast a karma cleansing spell, despite Paige telling him it cannot be done. The spell instead caused Phoebe to be possessed by a spirit, and cost him an excessive amount of magic. This spell, along with freeing Phoebe from the spirit, caused him to get corrupted by magic again. Stripping Richard's Powers Paige felt that he was unable to deal with his magic, so she stripped him of his powers and ended their relationship because she knew that he would not be able to stay away from magic as long as he was with her. Powers & Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting: '''The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. *Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. ;Active Powers *Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. *Energy Balls: The ability to make and throw balls made of energy. *Fading:' An energy based form of teleportation. *'Conjuration:' The ability to materialize imaginary people and objects. Temporary Powers ;''Genie Powers *'Projection:' The ability to grant the wishes of their master. *'Smoke-Whirling:' The ability to teleport through a swirling cloud of smoke. *'Shrinking´:' The ability to change size. *'Possession:' The ability to possess another living being. Notes *Other than the Halliwell children, Richard is the only male witch to recur as a guest star. *Excluding the Halliwell sisters, Richard exhibits more active powers than any other witches in the series. *Richard appears in the menu of the third disc of the sixth season DVD release. Richard, Evil Chris, Billie Jenkins and Leo Wyatt are the only characters besides the Charmed Ones to be featured in a DVD menu. Appearances Richard Montana appears in a total of 6''' episodes throughout the course of the series. '''Season 6 :Love's a Witch :Soul Survivor :Sword and the City :Chris-Crossed :Used Karma :I Dream of Phoebe Montana, Richard Montana, Richard Montana, Richard Category:Innocents Category:Magical beings